world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
World War II Wiki:Blocking
---- Blocking is one of the least frequently performed duties of sysops. It should also not be confused with banning, which is a permanent block. Banning should only be used against extreme and overt vandals and sock puppets designed to evade blocking, particularly for inappropriate reasons. Blocking should only be used in extreme circumstances, and strictly as a preventive measure to ensure the integrity of the wiki. To help ensure that blocking is used as little as possible, blocking decisions should be made with community input. For this reason, no user may be blocked for more than three days without a wiki court hearing, with only two exceptions. This three days is also a maximum, and sysops should block users for shorter periods whenever possible. Guidelines Block Lengths Block Lengths should vary between cases. Below are some standardized blocks that should be carried out immediately after warnings are not heeded. In this case, the notification of another sysop is not needed. These standardized blocks are only for users. Note: Anon. users should be treated differently to regular users because of the increased likelihood that they will not respond to any messages or court hearings. For anons, no warning is required, but one is recommended. Even in severe cases of vandalism however, infinite blocks would not be appropriate because the IP address of an anon user changes over time and so an infinite block would simply prevent anyone else who may in the future receive that IP from editing. Since Anons. are less likely to respond to their actions, a simple block for about 3-6 months is usually recommended. *Minor Vandalism (e.g. minor amounts of profanity or small amounts of copied material. - 1 week block maximum (No court hearing needed, but report at ANI is required) *Severe Vandalism (e.g. deletion of all information on an article, severe amounts of profanity, etc.) - 6 months block after court hearing. If court hearing cannot be held then proceed with a 6-month block. However, if the court decides that a perma-block or some other type of block is appropriate then that is permitted) *Addition of inappropriate images - 3 week block maximum (no court hearing needed, but report at ANI is required) *Spamming pages with links to other websites - 2 month block maximum (no court hearing need, but one is recommended. A report at ANI is necessary) Note: Just because these standardized blocks say 2 month or 3 month block maximum doesn't mean every single block should always be that long. Protocol *Almost without exception, users should always be permitted to edit their own talk pages; there is little harm they can do with such edits. #Users, particularly senior users, should work with the offending user to reach an agreement, and inform of policy violations. Good faith should always be assumed, an blocking threats should not be made. #If diplomacy is failing, a user involved with the incident(s) should contact a sysop and request that a warning be issued. #If there is a serious infringement at any point, a sysop may issue a short term block. #If the user is not responsive to warnings, a report at ANI should be made. Multiple users should offer testimony and evidence. Solid evidence must be provided. #At the discretion of a sysop, a block may be issued, or the incident referred to the wiki court. #Particularly serious offenses may proceed directly to court from the moment of the offense. In addition, if a judge accepts the case, the user may be blocked for more than three days until the court date, although this should only be used if absolutely necessary, #The court case should remain open for two full days before the judge decides on a verdict and sentencing. Note that it is the judge who determines sentencing, although user input should definitely be taken into account. #A sysop should make or change the block in consistency with the sentence issued. #Repeated offenses after the block expires will likely receive longer blocks, although they time should be considered in comparison with the number and quality of recent useful contributions. FAQ No three strikes The World War II Wiki does not have a three strike policy. Users should not be blocked based on such policy. Specific factors to the individual case should be used; previous offenses can certainly be considered. Questions, Comments, Suggestions? See this page's talk page! Category:Policies